Episode 8276 (4th October 2018)
Joe realises he's made a mistake by setting up Graham but is it too late for him to stop it? Elsewhere, Chas buries her grief in wedding preparations. Plot Joe sits musing as Graham returns to Home Farm as per his orders. A grief-stricken Chas lays in bed clutching a little stuffed animal. She hears a baby crying outside so shuts the window. Tracy is furious to learn Leyla spent the night at the B&B and demands Eric throws her out but he refuses. Tracy believes Leyla wants to get her claws back into David and is lying about being engaged. Joe tasks Graham with taking meetings about the masquerade ball. Graham brings up his ultimatum. Joe assures Graham he'll have his answer by the end of the day. As Robert drops Seb off at Keepers Cottage, he and Victoria exchange words about Adam. Robert hopes to persuade Victoria to attend the wedding but she remains firm she's not going. Paddy is worried that he can't find Chas. Charity suggests Chas is helping with last minute wedding preparations and assures Paddy that Chas will be fine. Leyla and Tracy argue at the B&B. Tracy questions how Leyla could sleep with her husband as they used to be friends. Leyla states it was a mistake and reminds Tracy it takes two. Tracy demands to know why Leyla is back and tells her if she's going to have a fictional fiancé she should come up with a better name than Clive. Leyla hits back by questioning if Tracy had a fictional name when she was a sex worker. An infuriated Tracy takes Leyla's bags and throws them outside. Bernice is far from thrilled to see Daz in the café. Daz suggests he takes Bernice out for dinner but as he's skint he suggests Bernice pays and he repays her in kind. Diane can see Bernice is repulsed so steps in and rescues her by "reminding" her they're going for afternoon tea in Hotten. When Debbie arrives at the hospital, Sarah nags her about her wedding so Debbie agrees to take an hour out to do some planning. At Home Farm, Connor watches as Graham retrieves his phone from his car. Aaron believes he and Robert should push back their wedding a few weeks but Robert reminds him Chas didn't want them to put it off. Paddy approaches the pair and questions if they've seen Chas. They hear loud music playing from the village hall. Debbie is concerned about Chas and comments family is the one thing that matters. Joe states he doesn't have family although Debbie reminds him he has Graham and questions what their latest falling out is about. Joe claims it's just a misunderstanding although Debbie suggests Graham is scared he's going to get pushed out when they get married. Paddy, Aaron and Robert head into the village hall to find Chas putting together wedding decorations to distract herself from her grief. Diane has left her purse at home and needs Victoria to bring it to her in Hotten. Victoria doesn't know what to do as she can't take Seb because she doesn't have a car seat and she also can't leave Rebecca alone with him. Rebecca knows someone who can help. Liam is pleased to run into Bernice in the shop and suggests they talk somewhere more private. Leyla knocks at Tug Ghyll and apologises to Tracy. Debbie notices something is up with Joe and questions what's wrong. Joe dismisses it as nothing. As they wait for Ross to arrive, Victoria and Rebecca discuss Victoria not attending Aaron and Robert's wedding. Paddy can see Chas is burying her grief under wedding preparations but Chas is in no mood to be counselled. She tells Paddy they shouldn't of gotten back together as they knew they were cursed. Paddy states they are together because they love each other but Chas claims love isn't enough. A desperate Joe leaves Connor a voicemail begging him not to do anything to Graham. Meanwhile, Connor had Graham bound and gagged and tied to a chair... Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Connor - Cameron Jack Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, driveway, entrance hallway and living room *The Woolpack - Chas and Paddy's bedroom, residential corridor and backroom *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden, restaurant and guests lounge *Keepers Cottage - Hall, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Church Lane car park *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Village Institute *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes